


spin lies Into fairydust

by MedusaOfTheSpecies



Series: ut in posterum, in revolution [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Strong Female Characters, stories about the revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaOfTheSpecies/pseuds/MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: While Post-Voldemort society continues to fall into a pattern of bigotry and despair, a revolution brews. There are things worth fighting for, even when the world is tainted. :: Revolution!AU, canon-complaint up until the Battle of Hogwarts. Multiple POVs, Short Chapters & Frequent Updates, Pairings to be added as they appear.





	1. Origins

_In the end, it all started with the founding of the Order of the Phoenix in 1979 as a way to counter the effects of Dark Lord Voldemort’s rise to power in magical Britain. The Order played a part in both the first and second wizarding wars, with a high cost of most of the members' lives, including but certainly not limited to:_

  * _Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order and former Hogwarts Headmaster._
  * _Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter, Gryffindor Head-girl & Headboy and the parents of the Boy-Who-Won, Harry James Potter. _
  * _Sirius Black, ex-Black and former convict, known for being Potter’s godfather and a revolutionary blood traitor._
  * _severus Snape, spy, manipulator, and former Slytherin Head of House._
  * _Dorcas Meadowes, former Slytherin Head-girl and blood traitor who was killed by Voldemort personally._
  * _Marlene McKinnon and her family, who were killed in an attack on their home._
  * _The Prewett Brothers, Gideon and Fabian, who died fighting seven death eaters alone before eventually breaking._
  * _The Longbottoms, Alice and Frank, who were tortured to death by Bellatrix Lestrange and passed away in the Saint Mungo riots._
  * _Fred Weasley, twin and Gryffindor entrepreneur, who passed away in the Second Wizarding War._
  * _The Lupin-Tonks family (Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Ted Tonks, and Remus Lupin), who are outlived by former-Black Andromeda Tonks, and Harry Potter’s godson, Teddy Lupin._



_In the end, history was never meant to be impartial. We suffered, those with impure blood and unfavoured convictions. Harry Potter, a victim to society’s failings, saw this played out over and over again. Perhaps, we can only theorize, this lead to him vowing to right the wrongs committed against him and his family._

_\- From ‘Wizarding History: The Rise and Falls of Blood.’_

* * *

During the last seven years alone, Harry had dealt with the Dursleys’ abuse, the death of his friends and family, a full-blown war, magic so dark it rotted souls, and endless nightmares, but sitting at the Wizengamot courts, Harry thought he might finally lose his mind.

“How long have we been waiting for already?” Ron whispered, his face pale under his freckles. Craning his neck, he looked up at the wall as if expecting the time to be written there.

They were here as guests, nothing more than mere observers. Harry had pulled every connection he had as the Boy-Who-Won to get them in. Too many things were at stake.

“Shhh.” Hermione placed a hand on both his and Ron’s shoulder just as the doors to the courtroom entered. Harry didn’t even ask how she knew — Hermione had a second sense for this sort of thing.

Wizengamot was officially in session. All members were clad in plum-coloured robes embroidered with a silver letter W. In the center, Tiberius Ogden stood in the middle wearing the Chief Warlock’s outfit. Harry winced; it had not been long since Albus Dumbledore had stood there in that outfit too.

Hermione noticed right away. “It’s a formality,” she whispered, “they haven’t chosen a new Chief Warlock yet but they’re going to vote on one next week. He’s just the oldest remaining member, Griselda Marchbanks is three months younger. She wasn’t very happy about it.”

Ron laughed darkly. “You wouldn’t be either, I reckon. Not that it matters.”

At that, all three of them fell silent. This was too important to miss, too valuable to laugh about, but it felt sometimes like a Dementor had sucked all the good out of their world and left them with nothing but their desperate hope to save them. “

The Wizengamot law-passing meeting of the eighteenth of August is called to order,” Tiberius Odgen announced, his voice straining even with a volume-boosting spell. Behind him, a girl who Harry thought had been a Slytherin in his first year began taking notes. “The Wizengamot will be discussing evidence towards the law regarding treatment and interrogation of dark creatures. Votes are open to all members of the court, as well as the Heads of Families here with us today.”

Harry wanted to snap — who did the Wizengamot think they were to debate people’s lives like they were gods? His mood was like a storm cloud, hovering over his head in warning.

“The court is biased,” Hermione stated, her hands clenched together so tight they left crescent moon indents in her skin. She made it sound like the biggest sin possible, and for a girl who had spent her entire life craving justice, it might be. Harry thought he might agree — they wore the scars from it anyway.

Ron tapped her knee in a silent motion of empathy. _I know, I understand, I’m here._

They listened like that for hours, through every statistic and statement and slur that slipped through the mouths of the ‘experts’ who had been invited. Harry felt his scar ache, in phantom pain. Hermione was holding herself together by fueling herself with rage. Ron seemed to go paler and paler, his skin stark under his freckles as his mouth moved in silent swear.

“Those _creatures_ sided with Voldemort, do you remember?” An elegant man in robes that cost more than anything Harry had ever owned widened his eyes. Harry remembered him: there had never been enough evidence for him to be convicted for being a Death Eater, and he had escaped punishment. “Think of the children!”

 _I am,_ Harry wanted to yell and his heart hurt as he thought of Teddy Lupin, the godson he loved and who would be forever harmed if this law passed through, who would spend his whole life outrunning a stigma he never deserved.

“We’re not going to win this one, Harry,” Hermione confessed. Her hair stood up on its end, crackling from the sheer force of her magic and rage.

They had written endless letters to protest this very, had fought a war, and yet there were back here at square one, not even able to protect those they loved. It had been a waste, and Harry felt that tug in his stomach, relentless and bitter and vicious.

Before the verdict had even been announced, Harry found himself engulfed in a three-way hug, burrowed in tear-stained robes and broken faces. He imagined if Remus and Tonks had survived too and been here — a Metamorphmagus and her werewolf husband — and tried to steady himself.

“We can’t give up yet,” Harry said, glaring down at the Wizengamot members. This was personal.

Hermione sniffed against his shoulder, haughty and ruffled up. “I don’t think we know how to give up. It’s not in my vocabulary.”

 _Mine either,_ Harry thought and at that moment, he knew something was brewing in his future. He had never been made for a quiet life, and neither had his friends. They were children of a dark world and it had shaped them.

They would not go down without a fight, no matter what it took.


	2. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger is losing her sanity, Andromeda Tonks is losing her faith, and Harry Potter is trying for Teddy only. It's no way to live.

_During the aftermath of the war, it seemed that Andromeda Tonks and Harry Potter took equal responsibility in the care of Teddy Lupin, despite Potter's other, significantly more dangerous activities. When asked about this at a charity ball, Hermione Granger, Potter's best friend merely rolled her eyes at the Daily Prophet's reporter, stating, "Harry wants to be there for his godson." Ron Weasley, Potter's other best friend, added to this, saying, "Is the possibility of Harry caring for something other then your politics too much to get through your thick skulls?"_

_I have theorized before that the fate of Teddy Lupin may have been the tipping scale on Harry Potter's mental state. To quote the Ministry of Magic's safety pamphlet in the fall of 1983: "We are all dedicated to ensuring the best possible solution to the problems that have occurred."_

_It is a shame that the Ministry once again fails us._

_\- From ‘Wizarding History: The Rise and Falls of Blood.’  
_

* * *

 

Andromeda Tonks didn’t ask any questions when they walked through the door of Number 12 Grimmauld place, teeth clenched together and souls frozen.

“You’re late,” she told Harry dismissively, pointing her wand at Hermione's, Ron’s and Harry’s coats. The coats hung themselves and she nodded in approval, directing her gaze to Harry. “Teddy has been asking about you. He’s not used to being in this home without you, I daresay he prefers it here.”

Harry winced at her words and Hermione watched him brace himself. Lowering his voice, he began, “Andromeda, the verdict they gave at the session today about dark creatures — “

He didn’t have the chance to finish. Andromeda fixed him with a look that would have stopped Voldemort in his tracks and made Ron visibly take a step back. Hermione grimaced, feeling her heart beat a beat too fast in her chest.

“You’ll find, Harry Potter, that I do not suffer the verdict of fools, nor do I listen to the opinion of cowards who hid under their desks while we fought a war. The Wizengamot can rule my own death to their heart’s content, for all I care, but if they lay a hand on my grandson’s head…”

Andromeda didn’t finish her sentence, but nor did she need to. In that minute, she looked scarier than Bellatrix had ever, her anger a quiet and deadly thing. Hermione had no doubts she was serious, and Harry looked impressed. Hermione found herself a little bit impressed at the power Andromeda conducted.

“How’s the little man?” Ron forced a grin, breaking the tension in the air. “Has he seen the toolbox my dad passed along? Mom almost had kittens when she saw it, but Ginny distracted her for long enough while we smuggled it in.”

That moved things along, as Harry and Ron laughed together, Andromeda looking on disapprovingly as they walked towards the dining room. Hermione found her thoughts wandering though. Even mostly cleared during the war, Grimmauld was still a dark and dangerous place, and they hadn't gotten the opportunity to go through it afterward.

Teddy was fast asleep in his portable crib, his hair a subdued shade of purple. He looked tiny and fragile, and Hermione took a step back from him unconsciously, turning to go get a cup of tea for herself.

It had taken over a month and a half for Molly Weasley to let Harry move out of the Burrow, and while it had helped Harry’s fragile mental state, it meant the Grimmauld lacked even the basic materials such as cups and plates. Hermione turned a knife into a mug and filled it with a summoned tea bag from her purse and steamed hot water.

Ron walked in after her, his steps a little too loud as if to warn her of his upcoming presence. “Harry’s just sitting there and watching Teddy sleep,” he announced, kissing her cheek lightly. “I think it might have been creepy if it weren’t so endearing.”

Hermione nodded. “He loves him. I’ve never seen Harry like that…”

She trailed off, suddenly blinking back tears. Ron gave her an empathetic smile, and in that minute, Hermione never felt more simultaneously close and distant from him. Ron was so close to his family, even when some of them were gone, forever lost to him. Hermione had loved her family to oblivion, had loved them to the point where she made them forget her and sent them to Australia. Ron would never understand that, but he never stopped trying to.

“Mione,” Ron took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She hadn’t even mentioned them by name, but he understood. “We’re going to find your parents.”

At that, Hermione sniffled. She knew she shouldn’t say it, but the plea slipped out of her mouth anyway, “promise?”

It was cruel, but it was Ron. He never lied to her and if there was one thing she depended on, it was that he never would. “I promise. It’s going to be okay, Mione. We’re going to be alright.”

Hermione didn’t make him promise that one. Ron may still have believed that, but she had woken up pleading too many nights to have blind faith. Instead, she grabbed the pot of tea and began to walk to the dining room, where she was greeted by the sight of Harry and Andromeda, both pale and tense, as Teddy traced shapes only he could see through the air.

“Hermione brought tea,” Ron said awkwardly, motioning to the pot. He sat down on the seat across from Harry’s and Hermione sat on the one beside him in an attempt at normalcy.

Andromeda smiled stiffly. “Thank you, Hermione. Shall I pour?”

They all nodded, and Andromeda poured tea into chipped mugs like they were at an intricate high tea and not in the rotting and haunting Black-family manor. It was a nice lie, one Hermione wished she could still be living.

“Andromeda and I were just talking about the house. If Teddy is going to visit… we need to clean it up,” Harry said hesitantly. He didn’t say it out loud but Hermione got the picture: we need to clean up in case there’s something else in this house.

Hermione was tired, of cleaning and wars and the drafts on her desk and the newspaper articles she needed to catch up with and the way she had no family. She had no job, no career, no nothing. They had spent the last three months fixing Hogwarts and trying not to go mad, and yet here she was, nerves fraying and hair tied back so tightly it hurt.

“I can do it Sunday,” Hermione said anyways because Teddy mattered.


End file.
